story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruko Amaterasu
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Pop type idol using Cherry Blossom Pink as her theme color. Haruko has light skin and big black eyes matching her long hair worn in pigtails held by light pink baubles. She wears light pink round earrings with a star drawn on them. This surprisingly "girly" appearance may mistake her as a Lovely idol at first glance. For spring/summer, Haruko wears a light pink ruffled dress beneath a pink coat, the top resembling a blouse with white sleeve cuffs and collar. At the neck is a dark pink ribbon, matching the one wrapped around the navel. The lower half of the coat is scalloped and hiked up at the middle to reveal the dress layer. She also wears white tube socks and short pink boots with a white sole and dark pink ribbon on the side. For autumn/winter, she swaps this out with a light blue ruffled long-sleeve top that has strips of ruffles going down the middle. The collar is worn with a pink bow-tie to match the bow above the wrist. Over this she wears a pink sleeveless pleat skirt lined by white frills, with a dark pink bow on each pleat. She also wears yellow stockings and red ballerina flats with a ribbon around the ankle. Energetic and cheerful, Haruko is a spontaneous girl who loves to make friends. Haruko has also loved to sing in public, which is why she became an idol. Haruko also loves to help others. Yoshio Imai Haruko will not get along with Germanic idols due to them not caring about their appearance or the Germanic hating what she eats. Nordic idols will question about Haruko's physical appearance and worry about her down-to-earth attitude. She also may not get along with Latin idols, who tends to ask her weight and spread rumours. Nonetheless, she will get along with Slavic idols due to their similar views on Politics, and usually Anglo-Saxon idols as well. *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Specialties: Spoon bending and doing voice impressions. She can do voice impression of a cat meowing. *Hobbies: Jogging and making V sign *People's first impression of Haruko is "charmer". *The first thing she does in the morning is taking a bath. *In her report card, the teachers wrote "she has a very good sense of humor". *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *She encourages others to find their passion so they can 'get off those phones'. *Good at Physical Education and mathematics but bad at biology and linguistics. *Her weakness is spiders. *Haruko is the only idol in Melodious Memory for Love whose name is entirely Japanese because she's from Japan. *When Haruko was young, she used to do caligraphy. *Although no official English name for Haruko is revealed, Cosmonity International has made official English names for every Asian characters in Story of World series. *One bad thing about herself is being too over-acting. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Pop Idols Category:Asian Idols Category:Magical girl